


Learning As We Go

by PBWritesStuff



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBWritesStuff/pseuds/PBWritesStuff
Summary: Five times the kids caught Benton and Race in a compromising position, and one time when the two adults caught them. JHJ, BR. Original Series.





	Learning As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a canon mishmash. I used the original show/comic run backstories, but Jessie's there... Judith is Jonny's mom, not Rachel, and yet... Race knew them before the day his mother died, which is a stray from the comic story line. 
> 
> If Hannah Barbara can play fast and loose with canon, so can I! Part three is racy, but not explicit.

**1: The time they almost died.**

"Damn. I'm getting so tired of this." Dr. Quest muttered, as he slumped down against the wall, clutching his arm, where he'd been shot as he ran from the attackers. Race had given some cover fire, but it was him against three sharpshooters, and he was only one man against five.

"We both are." Bannon grumbled, tight-lipped, and starting to pace. When he noticed the red stain seeping into the doctor's white lab coat, he stopped, and knelt down in front of his charge. With shaky hands, he pulled down the coat, and tore off a strip with the bowie knife he kept in a holster at his hip, always. Folding up another piece of the lab coat, he pressed it into the wound, tying it up like a bandage.

"Lucky it just grazed me." Quest murmured, and Race made a sound of assent.

"Damn lucky. Hope the kids are alright." The bodyguard muttered,  resuming his pacing, loading and unloading his gun to hide the tremor of his fingers on the grip. Trapped behind a cave-in, their attackers couldn't get at them, thank god, but they were just as dead if they ran out of air first, or got crushed by an aftershock.

"I know this isn't the right time to ask Doctor, but have you made arrangements for the boys if something should happen to you?" Race asked, earnestly. The good doctor's heart was in the right place, but as was so typical with geniuses, he often forgot matters that were more mundane and down to earth. He'd forget to eat sometimes, if Race wasn't there to remind him.

"Hmm, I suppose I hadn't thought of it. I made a provision in my will when my wife died, to leave all my estate to Jonny, and later I added Hadji." The doctor chuckled. "Being less accident prone, I guess I always assumed you would outlive me, Mr. Bannon."

"Assuming is never a good thing to do, doctor." Race rolled his eyes.

"If we die here -"

"Don't say that, Doc." Race interrupted. "Don't you dare -"

"If we die here, is there anything you regret?" Benton asked, smiling faintly, almost like a man who was looking for something that wasn't there  - hoping for an impropable outcome.

"I'd... I'd regret not telling you you're like family to me, Ben." Race muttered, and the tension was obvious in his shoulders, in the way he held himself as he paced the cave.

"You know I see you as family, Race, and I always have." Dr. Quest smiled sadly. "As for me... I'd regret being too afraid to tell you..."

"To tell me what?" Bannon whispered, leaning close, and getting down on his knees to meet the doctor's gaze from where he slumped on the ground.

"We're a team, Race. I never thought I'd feel this way again when Judith died, but I do. I don't think... I don't think I can live without you." Benton Quest whispered, afraid to hear the answer, afraid to ruin the best friendship he'd ever had since Judy.

"Feel free to hate me now, Race." The doctor muttered miserably.

"Shut up, Benton." Race murmured in reply, and kissed him. It was gentle, just a brush of lips against lips, and when they pulled away, a crash echoed throughout the cave.

"Oh dear. I think we're about to suffer an aftershock." Quest noted, and Race curled around him protectively, bracing himself to defend Benton from falling rubble.

Instead of the roof caving in, the two men were surprised by the sound of children shouting, and the cave in that trapped them here was slowly but surely cleared away. Jonny's head poked through, and he raised an eyebrow at the scene of his father, back against the wall, and Race above him, shielding from the collapse that never happened, both of them with heavy blushes.

"Uh. That's a weird way to await rescue."

* * *

**2\. The time they adopted Hadji.**

"With your signature, we can finalize the paperwork."  Dr. Quest announced, handing over the document.

"I don't know about this, doctor. I'm not really cut out to be a parent." Bannon muttered, blushing. He didn't yet know that Jezebel Jade was raising his  daughter. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Nonsense, Race." Benton smiled warmly, and a little smirk escaped his lips. "You're practically already a father. This will just legally make you Jonny and Hadji's guardian, should something happen to me."

"These," Dr. Quest continued, waving a separate bundle of papers. "Are the adoption forms. Signed only by myself."

Race let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and leaned against the doctor's desk. Smirking once again, Benton covered the distance across the desk, and kissed his bodyguard happily. It was a kiss of finality, of 'I'm right because I said so,' and Race wondered if Ben really  _was_  right this time.

"You are already a father to Jonny and Hadji." Benton whispered as they pulled away, flushed and awkward.

"Dr. Quest! I have made an important discovery!" Hadji called as he barged in, without knocking.

"Hadji!" Race exclaimed, knife already drawn. "You startled me!"

"I hardly ever startle you, Race!" The boy grinned. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No!" Both men quickly answered, and Hadji smirked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

* * *

**3\. The time they got kidnapped.**

"Well, this is awkward." Benton muttered, shuffling in his ropes. "Not to mention, completely impractical. Why did they tie us up like this?"

It was neither man's first time being hog-tied by a potential kidnapper, but there was something weirdly different now. They were face to face, with their hands behind their backs, tied together at the chest. For some reason, the attackers had left them slumped in the corner with Race on the bottom. His hands were going numb, and even worse, Dr. Quest was shuffling right on his lap, in probably the most awkward kidnapping in history.

" _Doctor_ , you need to be  _still_!" Race muttered under his breath, cursing his fair skin that blushed too easily.

"Don't you want to escape?" Benton replied, confused, and Race could suddenly  _see_  where Jonny got his obliviousness from, because it wasn't from Judith Quest.

"Of course I want to escape, but  _Doctor_ , you're sort of... In a  _weird_  place." Race struggled to explain, caught between wanting to moan with desire, and wanting to  _never say anything ever again_.

"Oh.  _Oh!_ " Dr. Quest chuckled, before deliberately grinding down this time, with a wicked smirk. "So you  _don't_  want me to do that?"

"God, Ben, if we were anywhere else right now." Bannon said as he bit back a moan with gritted teeth.

"Ah, but what if I do this?" Benton purred, before shifting his weight down again, and the bodyguard couldn't help it, he let out a loud moan, right as the cell door was opened up, and three teenagers were pushed inside.

"Are you  _torturing_ my  _dad!?_ " Jessie exclaimed, launching herself at their masked captor, only stopped by Jonny and Hadji yanking her back. "You're gonna  pay for this!"

"Dear Jessie, I do not believe that your father is suffering  _too_  much." Hadji replied with a faint smirk, once the guard left. He took in the pile of doctor and bodyguard as Race groaned.

"Oh, I'm  _suffering_  alright." He muttered with a pointed glare at Dr. Quest, who sheepishly blushed.

* * *

**4.  The time they had an anniversary.**

"Cheers to the ones we've lost." Benton exclaimed, raising his glass in a toast.

"I'll drink to that." Race replied, and they both drank.

Today was the anniversary of Judy's death, and it was weighing heavily on both of them. They were careful not to mention it to Jonny, because they weren't sure what to do. And yet, their dancing around the subject probably just made it more visible. It was late, and the kids were in bed, and they wanted to drink, so they did.

"I liked her a lot, you know." Race finally said, once he'd finished his first glass. "I wonder what she'd say if she were here, now."

The unspoken words hung in the air: would she be ashamed of me for loving you? Betraying her memory by the two of us as more than friends?

"If Judy were here, she'd tell me what she always said: There is always more room for love, the heart will grow bigger before you run out of space." Benton smiled fondly. "It was one of her favorite sayings."

"She'd be... Okay?" Race asked, tremulously, still afraid to define what they had together, afraid that if he spoke it out loud, the magic would break, and Ben would go back to seeing him as nothing more than a bodyguard.

"Dear Race, if Judith were here, she'd probably kiss you, just as I would." Dr. Quest assured him, and leaned forward to make good on his promise, without knowing that three sets of eyes were watching from the stairwell.

"I told you so." Hadji smirked, and his smile was visible, even in the dark of the stairway. "Pay up, Jonny."

"Alright, alright." The blond sighed as he forked over his allowance money. "So dad loves Race just as much as he loved mom?"

"It  _seems_  like it." Jessie noted. It was silently observed that she didn't care to mention her own mother, who had kept her a secret from Race for years.

"We should remember what Dr. Quest's late wife said. 'There is always more room for love.'" Hadji explained, with a pointed look at Jonny and Jessie, who blushed and looked away.

* * *

**5\. The time they had The Talk.**

"So, er, boys? I'd like to talk to you about something." Dr. Quest started, and looked at the two teenagers across from him. Jonny and Hadji shared a look.

"When two people love and trust each other, they might want to take the next step in their relationship." Benton explained, trying not to blush.

"Like you and Race? Jonny asked, and the doctor's blush went up to high gear.

"J-Jonny!?" Quest stuttered, and at an elbow from Hadji, the boy clarified.

"You're talking about dating, right?"

Dr. Quest sighed. "Maybe we should put this off for a year or two..."

"No, Doc." Race replied, heading into the sitting room with a mug of coffee, which he silently passed to Benton, who accepted graciously. "The boys need to learn about this stuff before it's too late."

"Is this like your history lessons, Race?" Hadji asked, because for all his awareness, he was still a fifteen year old boy.

"Yeah, sort of." Race chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, if two or more people like each other, they can have sex together."

"You don't have to...  _Love_  each other, to do that?" Jonny asked.

"Nah. But you  _do_  need to trust and respect each other to have sex." Race explained, and Benton hid his awkward blush with his mug, because Race was so much  _better_  at this than he was.

"Why  _trust_ , Race?" Hadji added his own question.

"Because there are a lot of things that involve trust when you have sex. For example, you have to trust when your partner says they don't have any sexual diseases, or are using contraceptives." The last part, Race said with a bitterness that shouldn't have been so obvious. Hadji caught on immediately.

"Is that how Jessie was conceived?" The young boy asked, so much more perceptive than his blond brother.

"Yeah. Yeah." Race sighed. "I love Jess. She's the best thing that happened to me, right up there with meeting Dr. Quest and you boys. But her mother lied to me, for reasons that I, to this day, still don't understand."

"That's what you get for sleeping with a woman who keeps shooting at you." Jonny noted under his breath, and his father gasped.

"Jonny! Don't say things like that!" Benton exclaimed.

"It's the truth, dad! You treat Race so much better than Jade does, and you've  _never_ lied to him." Jonny explained, as if it was simple math, and Hadji forcefully hid a chuckle.

"How do you boys... Feel about that...? Us, I mean?" Race interrupted, suddenly realizing that the boys knew more about it than he'd assumed.

"At first, I felt a little betrayed. I thought that you two being close, would betray mom's memory." Jonny explained. "But then I overheard dad talk about how mom would have liked the idea. And the more I thought about it..."

"From what Jonny tells me of Mrs. Judith," Hadji continued where his brother had left off. "She would have wanted you to be happy, father."

And Benton broke down into tears then, because Johnny and Hadji  _knew_ , they knew about his closely guarded secret, and they didn't  _care_! It was so rare for Hadji to call him father, that Dr. Quest knew he was serious.

"So, now that the secret's out, why don't we make the most of it?" Race smirked, and grabbing Ben by the back of the neck, pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey guys!" At that moment, Jessie walked into the room. "Why is everyone in the sitting room, and why wasn't  _I_ invited?"

Then she saw her dad locking lips with Jonny's dad.

"You know what? I'm glad I  _wasn't_ invited!" Jessie exclaimed, blushing, before leaving the room.

"Oh no." Dr. Quest murmured, looking after her. "Should I be worried about that? Does she hate me now?"

"Nah, It's not you," Jonny explained through his fit of giggles. "Jessie's at the age where she thinks  _all_  kissing is gross."

Race couldn't hold back a laugh, since Jonny explained as if he and Jessie weren't exactly the same age.

* * *

**6\. The time Jessie wanted to 'try something'.**

"Happy Birthday, Hadji!" The whole family exclaimed. A lovely cake was iced with a big "16" shaped candle on top.

They all exchanged gifts, but later that night, Hadji was surprised by a second gift from Jonny, one that he clearly hadn't wanted their parents to see.

"What would I ever need these for? At this age?" Hadji asked, agape, as he looked at the roll of condoms.

"It's sort of a joke gift." Jonny confessed to his brother. "Remember what Race said when we got The Talk? When you're ready to have sex, they're good to have on hand. You're bound to need them eventually."

"Speaking of that," Jessie interrupted, walking over to the boys. "I've been kind of thinking about that night. Remember how I ran away so quickly?"

"Jonny thought you were grossed out." Hadji jabbed, smirking.

"I wasn't grossed out, it was just awkward." Jessie explained. "When I saw them kiss, I kinda got sort of  _tingly_. It was nice, but weird too. I thought maybe, I was weird for thinking it."

"That's not weird." Jonny insisted. "I feel that way sometimes too."

"Yes. A normal part of growing up, and I can prove it to you!" Hadji explained, with a mischievous expression. He leaned closer to his adopted brother, and with a last glance at Jessie, pressed their lips together.

It was quick and innocent. They were still sheltered teenagers after all, and this was a first for all of them.

"Oh yeah, definitely tingly." Jessie noted with a light blush, and the three of them sat down in a tight circle, like they'd been doing since they were twelve.

"Is it weird that we did that? And that I liked it?" Jonny asked, a little nervous. A little excited. "We're brothers."

"Not by blood though." Jessie interjected.

"I wonder if we would feel the same way about the other two...?" Hadji mused, and the boy and girl didn't quite understand.

But then Hadji was kissing Jessie and yeah, it was definitely good, like watching Hadji and Jonny kiss. It was so nice, Jessie kind of wanted to share it with someone, so she kissed Jonny, noticing for the first time how different he smelled from Hadji, who was sandalwood and paper, while the blond smelled of sea salt and sun block.

And then Jonny and Hadji were kissing again, and Jonny wanted to try using tongue, like he'd seen in movies before. That was the exact moment that Dr. Quest barged in.

"Kids, Race found some ice-cr- Oh!" Benton gasped, as his two sons apparently made out with each other with an open box of condoms on the floor as Race's daughter watched a little too eagerly.

"This is not what it looks like!" Hadji quickly explained, as Race peeked behind Dr. Quest with wide eyes. For all the times those kids had caught them in weirdly romantic circumstances, it was a good change of pace to catch  _them_  for once.


End file.
